Repairing A Broken Heart
by smile-with-lots-of-love
Summary: Single mom of two, Cameron Ann Morgan has been dealing with her past husband's death for over two years now. Would she finally move on with her new neighbor who she's had an eye out for? Or the Marine who stirs up her life and showed her love once again?
1. Chapter 1

**In the beginning there is not a lot of Zammie. But we promise you that there will be a lot of Zammie in this story! So just read on and review please! :)**

Leaves were falling all around. The sun was set low and the birds were twittering about. I looked into the sky blue eyes of my lover and saw frightfulness. I was confused. Then the sky turned dark and clouds stormed over our heads. Something was pulling on my left arm making me move away from my husband. I tried struggling my way to James, but it was no use. I saw he was going to through the same thing. A huge crack made its way through us separating us forever. I tried screaming out to him but it was no use my voice was mute. I-

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"What?" my voice came out all groggy.

I sat up and yawned then I looked towards the noise and noticed it was my alarm clock. _Hmmm…It's 8:12 am…8:12 am!_

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm LATE! Macey! Grant! _Please_ get up!" I yelled towards my two sleeping children hoping they can hear me from my room. I jumped out of my bed still wearing my Elmo pajama bottoms and a purple tank top.

"But I'm tiwed mommy." Came the voice of my little Macey as she stepped out from her princess themed room rubbing her big blue eyes.

"You're late for pre-school Macey. I don't think your best friend Nicky will be too happy to find out that you didn't go to pre-school today." I said using the Nick card.

Ever since Macey was three she was always attached to a little boy down the street by the name of Nick Cross. They took showers together, watched Blue's Clues together – heck! – I'm pretty sure her first word was Nick.

"I'm up! I'm up! Hurrwy Grwant! Nicky going to be mad I'm not dere." Macey yelled as her Princess Aurora pajamas and her bouncy black curly locks followed her into the bathroom. _She has her dad's curly black hair..._I thought to myself as I watched her run up to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

I turned around and walked towards Grant's room. It was pure silence; no noise came out of his room.

I felt terribly sorry for my son Grant. Ever since his father, _my James_, died in the Marines he was quiet and shy. Grant was surprisingly the closest to James. Don't get me wrong, Macey was definitely a "daddy's girl" from the day she was born, but Grant had a connection with him that was just too much to put into words. He was his role model. I still remember the very first day that Grant said that he wanted to be just like his dad as if it was yesterday. He was three at that time; James was just about to leave for a whole month in training.

***Flashback***

James held his carry on bag on his shoulder and was just about to open the door to leave when Grant had grabbed onto his leg.

"I don't want you to go daddy." Grant said looking at James with pleading eyes. I sighed and looked at James biting my bottom lip.

"But I have to, son. I'll come back. Promise," He smiled at him "you're the man of the house now right?" He said taking Grant off of him and kneeled down so he was face-to-face with him.

Grant sniffled a little. "Yes daddy." He said straightening up.

James kissed Grant's forehead then narrowed his eyes on him, "Are you going to promise me that you're going to take care of your mommy and baby sister?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Grant said saluting him.

James smiled at him again and said, "Good. I love you ok," he looked me in the eyes "all of you. Remember that. I won't be gone for too long."

I sighed again and watched as Grant stared directly at his father with proud eyes, "I want to be just like you when I grow up daddy."

Tears began to form in my eyes and James grabbed Grant into a giant bear hug, "You will son. I know it. You are going to be even better than me." He said in a gentle tone.

James stood up and saluted Grant. Grant saluted him back and smiled, and before I knew it, my husband was off again.

***End of Flashback***

It still hurt me deeply to know that my husband was forever gone. He was never coming back and I couldn't take it sometimes, but I did. I did this for Macey and Grant. I would do anything for them. They were my life now.

I wiped a stray tear and knocked on Grant's room.

"Grant, honey you need to wake up we're late and you have school today." I said softly to the closed door. Unlike Macey and I we kept our doors open, but Grant preferred his closed.

There was no response so I decided to open the door.

His 9-year-old-face was peaceful as he slept. I looked around his room and saw posters of the Marines, Voldemort from Harry Potter, David Beckham his second favorite soccer player (his first was his dad), and Transformers. His race-car driver bed was to the right side of his blue wall, and across from him was his desk covered in toys. In fact, his whole room was covered in toys. Toys and toys and even more toys.

I shook my head at his messy room and walked towards him when something caught my eye.

It was his picture wall. Seven pictures were up. The first was James' and I wedding right when we kissed on our "I Do's".

***Flashback***

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people." Said the Christian Priest with a joyous smile on his face towards the 30-45 occupants of the small wedding.

James had come from a Christian family and so had I so we decided to do this the way our ancestors had for many years.

I looked around and smiled all around people were crying and smiling that finally after being together for 4 years and together forever now. A small kick from my 7 months pregnant stomach alerted me that my son was happy as too. Well, that's what I assumed.

I looked down and smiled then looked up and into James' eyes. He unclasped his hands and wiped a tear of joy from my eye with a huge happy smile still on his face.

James, faced me and took my right hand in his, and said, "In the Name of God, I, James Cain Lotter, take you, Cameron Ann Morgan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Then we loose our hands, and I, still facing James, took his right hand in mine, and said, "In the Name of God, I, Cameron Ann Morgan, take you, James Cain Lotter, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Then the Celebrant joins the right hands of James and mine, and said, "Now that James and Cameron have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

All around people said Amen.

The Priest then asked God's blessing on the rings and said, "Bless, O Lord, _this ring_ to be _a sign_ of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. _Amen._"

The priest than turned to James and said "James, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

James looked me right in the eye and said, "I do."

I nearly broke down in tears of the love he showed when he said those two words.

The priest then turned towards me and said, "Cameron, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I was crying by now, but I managed to choke out an "I do".

"Then in the power vested in me and by the state of Virginia I pronounce you husband and wife," he turned to James and with a smile said, "you may now kiss your wife."

James had never kept his eyes off of me. So he put his hand behind my back and dipped me and gave me one of his famous knee-melting kisses.

***End of Flashback***

I took a deep breath and looked at the other pictures. The other six pictures were of when I had just given birth to Grant at Roseville Hospital, when Macey was one, Grant was six, and James and I were twenty-three and we had all gone to Maui, Hawaii, then when I bought back stage passes to Mr. Willy James ex-role model, two of the pictures were when we went to visit Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Matthew, and the last picture was of one of James' I.D picture for the Marines.

I sighed and walked over to Grants' sleeping figure.

"Grant, honey wake up. You need to get up and ready."

"I don't want to." He said while turning over so he wasn't facing me.

"If you don't wake you'll be late and won't be able to see Rachael…no...no wait it's Rabucca" I said with a questionable voice teasing him on his crush Rebecca.

"Its Rebecca mom and no I don't." He was propped up on his shoulders with an angry expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, The momma bear was clawing to come out of me.

"Well yesterday I was playing two-player soccer and Kyle comes and asks Bex if he can play. And I clearly started the game so I get to say if he can play or not. Then Bex giggles…_giggles_ mom and says sure. And when I was walking back to my class line I heard Sherry and Bex talking about how _cute_ Kyle is. What if I lose my best-friend mom?" I knew he was jealous. A part of me found it cute and wanted to role my eyes, but the momma bear part of me was worried that this would stress him out too much.

The momma bear part of me won out, it always did, "Grant I'm not going to say everything is okay because I don't know what will happen in the future, I won't say that you don't have to worry because there are some things in life that you will need to worry about, but-"

"Thanks mom that really helps" He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at me.

"Let me finish…where was I…oh, yes, but I will be your mom and help you out if you need me to." I said giving him a loving smile.

He smiled back at me and said, "Thank-you mom."

I patted his knee, "Get ready now. You don't wanna get there late."

I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast on the table and make my children's lunches when I say Macey dancing along with the Wiggles.

"And you wiggle wike this and wiggle wike dat." She said singing along with the show.

How children love this show I will never understand.

"Macey Wacey, honey are you finished getting ready?" I said while popping waffles into the toaster.

"Yes mommy." She said while never taking her eyes off of the screen.

"So wearing Princess Aurora pajamas is your school uniform." I said back.

"Today it is mommy. Miss Kinnian said so at show and tell Fwiday." (A/N Five points to your Hogwarts House for whoever can guess where Miss Kinnian is from. Hint: It's a short story and later turned into a novel.)

"Very well, but if you're lying to me no Wiggles for a week." I said threatening to take away her favorite thing since Count Dracula Coco Puffs.

In a second she was out of the living room and into her room to change. I chuckled and took the waffles out of the toaster and finished the last of Grant and Macey's healthy lunches.

"Hey mother. What's for breakfast?" Said Grant coming in wearing red skinny jeans and a Bob Marley t-Shirt.

"What happened to calling me mommy? And for the last time Grant, what have I told you about wearing colored skinny jeans." Most of the time I was all right with what he chose to wear, but the colored skinny jeans just drove me _crazy_. Normal skinny jeans wouldn't be a problem, but colored was just _wrong_.

"That it's cool and awesome." He said with a cheekily smile.

I gave him the skink eye and he groaned and went back to change into something I would approve of. I smiled victoriously and went up to my room to change into my outfit.

_**Really Important:**_

**Okay so Cammie is 26, Grant's 9, Macey's 4, Zach's 27, and Josh is 29. Cammie had Grant with James at 18 and they got married at 18. Young love I know, but it just seems so sweet to me. Anyway James died two years ago in the Marines. Zach joined at the age of 22 a year after James joined and Josh is a real estate person. Bex and Nick will be featured more later. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. We want to see if this is story will work or not and if not we'll just deleted it. Thank-you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own The Gallagher Girls Series :(**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_(Cammie POV)_**

I put on my silver Suzannah Dress with my black evening shoes and my Chanel Signature pearls.

This whole week was Roseville Soldier Appreciation Week. All around Virginia soldiers and their families would come to Roseville, Virginia for the parades, social events, and the moment of peace, a time where all the lives lost for any soldier was remembered. Grant, Macey, and I always attended as much as we could.

I was currently finishing the touches of my hair and getting ready to leave out the door when Grant's voice echoed through the house, "Mother! The mailman accidentally gave us Josh's mail."

I walked into the living room to see Macey glaring outside of the window and Grant flipping through the mail. "Grant Brian James Lotter! Yell in this house like that one more time and – Macey quit glaring out the window…you look like Cruella de Ville." I finished my half-hearted rant at Grant to question Macey's actions.

"Nicky's widing with Stephwanie to Miss Kinnian's classwoom." She said angrily while still glaring out the window.

I walked over to the window and sure enough Nick Cross was carpooling with Stephanie Walters, Tina Walters's daughter.

"Is everybody jealous today," I said playfully at my two children "Why don't you just play with Justin Anderson, Lizzie's little boy and Grant I'm sure I overheard Courtney Lee telling me that her daughter thought you were cute and good at soccer."

They both seemed to think this over and finally smiles were planted on their faces. _Oh the joys of being a mother_, I thought while shaking my head.

I grabbed my keys, threw them in my purse and put on my heels and took the letter that the mailman or women in this case "accidentally" put in my mailbox.

You see after a year that…James had died; a single and very good-looking man four years older than me moved two houses down from me. Of course all the women were in an uproar and were flaunting themselves at him. Since I was still grieving about James I didn't, but now and then, Mr. Josh Abrams' crosses my mind. As for the mail 'accidentally' ending up in my mail, lets just say I have been really good friends with Ms. Linda our neighborhood mailwomen.

I was nervous and jittery, but I didn't understand why a man such as Mr. Abrams could set me in such a jittery stage. Must be from being single and alone so long that I forgot how it was to have a crush.

I took Macey's hand and told Grant to hurry with putting on his shoes because we were as late as we could be. While walking to my car I noticed the door to Josh's house open and Josh himself coming out. I took a single deep breath and told my children to wait in the car.

I walked over to him and said pretending to get it wrong, "Jacob Abrams right?"

"It's Josh and no I can't go over for dinner, I'm booked with plans all this week, and I prefer to be single, but-"He turned around and noticed it was me. Within an instant he went from annoyed to relief then to _nervous_.

"Um…okay," I said somewhat awkward to his response, "I just wanted to inform you that the mailwomen accidently put your mail in my mailbox."

"Uh…Oh! Yes, sorry about earlier I figured you were one of the obsessed neighbors' coming to chat or invite me somewhere," he laughed nervously, "but it's just you…I mean it's not them, but you, so they aren't the ones - just forget what I said." he said.

_He's playing you! Just look at the way he talks no man is nice like that._

_No he is just happy that it's not another woman, give him a chance._

_No! Don't! Don't fall into his trap!_

_Oh, shush you!_

_You'll be wrong and broken-hearted if you continue on this path._

_I said to hush up, so don't make me come over there!_

I was having an in-war in my head when I realized I hadn't said anything and just kept smiling at him. "Oh sorry, and I guess that's fine. Well that's all I needed. See you around, Mr. Abrams." I waved then turned and walked back to my car with my bored son leaning against the window and my hipper bouncy daughter.

~~0~~

I made a quick park on the street in front of the school since there weren't any other parking nearby or inside.

"Okay Grant, here is the keys to the house just for an emergency if I can't pick you up and Lizzie needs to." I said to Grant.

"Yeah, sure. Gotta go, the bell's gonna ring in a minute and I need to be in class." He said while looking around for someone.

"Oh dang it! I need to drop Macey off then. Well, bye Grant don't forget-"I looked back to his seat and noticed he was gone. I looked across the passenger seat and towards the school and noticed Grant talking to Tiffany Lee.

"Guess it's just you and me Macey Wacey ready to go" I said to Macey while applying a thin coat of lip-gloss onto my lips using a mirror.

I was walking Macey by the hand to her kindergarten class when a car nearly hit us.

"What the heck? Watch where you are going!" I yelled angrily at the driver.

The driver got out of the car and if he hadn't nearly killed us, I would have been star struck by his appearance.

"I am so sorry. I dropped my coffee on myself and I looked down to wipe it off with my napkin when-"

"Well that's no excuse you could have killed my daughter and I, plus not to mention you're a marine so you should know better than to get distracted." I said pointedly to the idiotic man in front of me.

I was in the position with my hands both on my hips and from the corner of my eye I saw Macey wave at the man, but then looked back at me, than the man then me. She eyed my position and copied me.

The sound that came next was breathtaking. His laugh. It was soft, but gruff yet calming, and also filled with authority.

_Snap out of it Cammie. He could be married for all you know!_

"Let's start all over. Like you pointed out, which I have no clue how seeing as how I'm not wearing my uniform, I am indeed a marine. My name's Zach. Zach Goode."

"My husband, well I guess you can also call it ex-husband, was a marine," I said answering his question, "You have that marine aura about you...don't ask. I know it's weird. My name's Cammie Lotter, or I guess it's Cammie Morgan now and this is my daughter Macey." I said while pushing Macey forward so she could meet the man who nearly killed us. Who I might have to admit, was an easy sight to look at. He was simply...gorgeous. And I'm pretty darn sure it wasn't only me who noticed that considering that all the other moms (most were married too!) were staring at him and practically drooling.

"Hi! My name's Macey. I'm fouw yeaws old and I'm in Ms. Kinnian's classwoom. Do you have a kid in Ms. Kinnian's classwoom. Maybe I know dem. Is it Tyler Jones, Crwissy Lautier, oh I know! Me! Choose me!" She said while raising her hand at him excitedly.

Instead of looking at her strangely or smiling at me then answering her, he looked at got on one knee and said, "Who do you think it is?"

"Blake Pweiw" She said with her "r" lisp.

"Nope sorry to say you're incorrect. Not because you guessed wrong, but because I have no children." He said still looking at her. I was happy that he was being genuinely nice to her, but deep down I knew that a part of me was disappointed he didn't even show one sign that he was attracted to me.

I must be PMSing.

I was about to talk to the man when Macey beat me to it, "Why?" She asked him, her blue eyes genuinely curious.

"Macey! That's rude, apologize to the man." I said looking sternly at her.

"Sowwy to intwude in youw pewsonal business." she said looking down at her feet.

"Hey no worries sport. And it's because I'm not married or with anyone. Well, I guess I should get going I have an event to go." He said while smiling at her.

Zach got up off of his knee and smiled at me and said, "I loved talking with your daughter and you. Even though our conversation was mostly you yelling at me...I do apologize about almost hurting you two." He shook both Macey's and my hand and walked back to his car.

"I like your eye's Mister." Macey said. I guess it wasn't just me who thought the his emerald green eyes were breath-taking. Even my daughter liked them!

"Thank-you. I like yours too." He said smiling at her while getting inside his car and closing the door.

I looked at Macey to find that she was still staring at him with a smile, but by the time my eyes looked back up to see if he was still there, he was already about thirty feet away from us.

I had grabbed Macey's hand again and we finished crossing the street when I heard Zach yell, "I hope we meet again soon Cammie!"

**P.S That gives you a hint of what I **_**MIGHT**_** turn Josh into. Like I said **_**MIGHT.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. **

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**(Cammie POV)**_

"Oh Cammie your finally here!" yelled my flustered boss, Madame Dabney before she composed her naturally strict lady-like character.

"I am truly sorry. I woke up late and Macey and I nearly became pancakes by a Marine can you believe-"

"Cameron Ann Morgan what did I specifically ask you to do if you were eveer running late?" she asked while raising a calculated eyebrow.

"To call ahead so you are informed." I mumbled.

"A women like you should not mumble, but seeing how your one of my favorites... I will let this incident slide, but do not think this will happen again." She said while sending me a smile over her shoulder from her already retrieving figure.

"Thank-you."

She didn't turn back, instead she just waved me off as she walked towards her office. I walked into Roseville's Community Center where my fellow co-workers and I set up tables and food for the annual Dance for Money charity event, a charity event in which provided food, money, ECT to our soldiers overseas. After making my way to the huge room in which the dance would be held I walked up to one of my closest friend Elizabeth Sutton, or commonly known as Lizzie.

"Boo!" I yelled while making bear like claws behind her back.

"Not scared Cammie. You do realize that by the reflection from the silver glass vase I was able to calculate your motions." She said while checking things off on her clipboard.

"Whatever, Miss I'm-so-smart-I-can-see-Cammie-trying-to-scare-me." I playfully whined while making sure to pout into the silver glass vase.

Before she could respond a snarky voice came from behind me "Aww. Is Cammie making faces to her imaginary friends?"

I turned around and faced the cruel conniving women by the name of Tina Walters, my personal bully since eighth grade.

Ever since I had won the science fair in the middle of eighth grade Tina and her 'posse' made it their mission to make my life a living hell. Of course I had Lizzie, James, and Anna Fetterman to help me out, but I was still devastated for several weeks from her hurtful antics.

"Yup, must be the little ones rubbing off of me. You know how kids are such cute bundles of joy. Oh how they come home everyday telling me about everything including that Mrs. Walter and Vice Principal Brooks had a personal meeting." I responded to her coolly. I had enough of her constantly trying to put me down and decided to take out my frustrations on her. Also the fact that cute little Macey Wacey was sad that Nick rode with Stephanie could have also been another reason why.

She turned three shades of red than responded to me in a very cruel voice, "Yes, well me and Mr. Walters were talking to Vice Principal Brooks about Stephanie's behavior. You know the typical things mothers and _fathers_ do." She said while emphasizing the father part.

As much as I tried I couldn't stop the tears coming, but fortunately a voice was spoken out from behind me.

"Umm. Excuse me. I did not mean to interrupt but we were scheduled to help set up the dance…" Said the voice.

I turned around and laid my eyes on a group of eight men all in their Marine uniforms standing near stage door. They all had expressionless faces and were staring at us. My eyes scanned the group and I noticed a familiar set of eyes. _I know those eyes…_

"Not at all." the poorly seductive voice of Tina Walters rang covering up from her hurtful voice from before as if nothing happened.

I sniffed softly and looked at Lizzie who I noticed was eagerly trying to meet my eyes and tell me something. Quickly, I pulled my act together and I spoke up despite how I felt, "Not at all gentlemen. If you can please follow me I will lead you to Madame Dabney and she will direct you to your tasks."

I walked over to the group and onto the stage then silently motioned for them to follow me. As we walked in a long hall with different rooms splattered on the walls I felt a pair of eyes following my back. Finally finding Madame Dabney and clearing my throat I spoke, "Madame Dabney the volunteers are here ready to help."

"Ah! Yes dear, they seem to have arrived twelve minutes late." she said while looking at her watch.

"Sorry about that madam we seemed to hit a detour with the traffic and what not." said a muscular and tall man.

"That is no reason of excuse Mr.-" she replied looking at him.

"Keith Jones, madam."

All Madame Dabney said 'hmm' and she then motioned for the group to follow her.

Quickly turning around, everyone went except one person. Whoever it was I could feel their eyes as I left to go back to Liz and possibly cry my eyes out from Tina's cruel comment.

"Umm. Cammie is it?" Said a voice I had heard only thirty minutes before.

I turned around slightly surprised and raised an eyebrow at the infamous Zachary Goode. With the strongest voice I could muster I said a quiet 'yes' to him.

"First of all I would like to say sorry for the incident early," he raised his hands when I tried to cut him off "I did not mean for that to happened and secondly I would like to say that this," he motioned with his hands to me. Weirdly enough I tried not to blush though by the smirk on his face it said all, "explains how you knew I was a marine. And lastly I just want to say that if your okay with what happened back there?" He said pointing toward the way we came from.

I gaped at him like a goldfish. It surprised me that he had seen the scene between Tina and me. I cleared my throat and said to him, "First of all, you are forgiven. Secondly, I thought the 'my husband was a marine' tipped you off, and lastly it's nothing, but if you don't mind me asking why would you care?" I questioned him.

He laughed his beautiful laugh and said, "I saw the devastated look on your face and just thought…well that you needed someone to, I don't know talk to I guess."

"I have kind co-workers that I could vent to if you realize." I said stiffly at his bold approach.

"Oh. Yes I do realize that," he turned around to where you could faintly here Madame Dabney's voice could be heard, "I should probably head over and help Madame Dabney." he said while scratching the back of his head.

I nodded toward him and briskly tried to walk away where I could quickly cry in quiet.

"Oh and Cammie, save me a dance!" He yelled across the hall.

I turned back to find him and decline, but he had already left.

_Oh well you never know things can blossom from this…_

_And here I thought you wanted a hunky Mr. Josh Abrams…_


End file.
